Can't Help Falling In Love
by Sharingan000
Summary: The Five-O are investigating the murder of a local police officer who was killed while he was on break by the name of Charlie Swan. Steve and Danny break the news of his murder to his daughter Bella Swan who is a single mother of a daughter named Trinity. But Steve just might find himself falling for the mother. All Human.
1. Prologue

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

 **Summary:** The Five-O are investigating the murder of a local police officer who was killed while he was on break by the name of Charlie Swan. Steve and Danny break the news of his murder to his daughter Bella Swan who is a single mother of a daughter named Trinity. But Steve just might find himself falling for the mother. All Human.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hawaii Five-O or Twilight.**

 **Prologue**

Years… So many years since _he_ left. Saying I was not good enough for him, that I was just a toy for him and his family, that he didn't want me. It hurt so badly to hear all that. But I moved on with the help of my father and _her._ Trinity….

The night after my birthday party, Edward and I made love. But then he left for good, never to be seen again. And during those three days he's been gone, I found out that I was pregnant. But I never got the chance to tell him.

I told Charlie and he said that the police station in Hawaii wanted him in their department. So dad took the offer and we moved to Hawaii. Thank god I had enough credits to graduate early or else I would be stuck between being pregnant and having all the stress of school build up on me.

So we moved to Hawaii straight after my first month and settled in nicely. I took online college courses for english and started to write my own book. It was about a teenage girl falling in love with a vampire.

Most of the time I would get emails, texts, and phone calls from Angela and Tyler who are my best friends. They are the only ones besides Charlie who know about me and my pregnancy. They even visited a few times and helped me. But what made me really ecstatic was the fact that they started dating.

Tyler and Angela's ex's, Lauren and Eric were sleeping with each other behind Tyler and Angela's backs. So the two became close friends and soon boyfriend and girlfriend. I was so happy for them.

Nine months later, my beautiful daughter Trinity was born. She looked just like me and the only thing she had of _him_ was his piano skills and his nose. But I love her to death. She never cried as a baby and she was always behaving.

She grew up to be a smart, kind, and beautiful young girl. But she still loves to have fun. She loved to go to the beach with Tyler, doing arts and crafts with Angela, and cooking with me.

I also forget to mention that I dubbed Tyler and Angela as the godparents. They were so happy, even Tyler teared up a bit.

Trinity absolutely loves them and they love her.

So far, our life has been perfect. Until now…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Steve's POV

Sitting in my office, I went through different files and organised each of them. We just solved a crime a few days ago about teenage girls being sexually harassed and killed. Out of nowhere, my phone rings.

"McGarrett." I greet.

" _There's been a murder of a police officer in Waikiki. We need you and your team to check it out."_

"We're on our way." I say and hang up. I walk out of my office to see Danny, Chin-Ho, and Kono doing their own thing. "Grab your stuff, there's been a murder in Waikiki."

No one said a word, just grabbed their guns and badges and we all headed out to our cars. I got in the camaro with Danny and started the car. I got the address sent to my phone and drove there.

There were already other cop cars there as well as people wondering what had happened. All of us walked over and under the tape. And there, I saw a man of his thirties lying in a pool of his own blood. One of the officers was standing next to the body holding the man's wallet.

"Officer Charles Swan, joined the department about five years ago. A few teenagers tagging up a wall found him in front of a dumpster. He was a good man…" He turned up to us. "Find whoever did this." Then he walked away.

I heard a van pull up and here comes Max with his bag.

"Morning everyone." Max greeted.

"Morning Max. How was your day?" Kono greeted.

"Well, I read an interesting fictional book about a teenage girl falling in love with a vampire. Very good work and I hope to read more by the author." He said as he knelt beside the body. Max slapped his gloves on and took a close look at him. "Mid-thirties. Wounds on the chest and abdomen shaped like a large knife. He was stabbed at five times. But the one that killed him was the slash on the neck where he bled to death. He seems to have been here for about an estimate of around 48 hours."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That is as far as I can see. I will have to examine him further in my lab."

A couple cops brought a body bag and a gurney. The moved the body into the back of Max's van and he left.

"Steve, I got something." I heard Chin's. I walked his way to see him holding what looked to be a photograph that was about three feet away from where the body was. I looked at it and saw a young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin holding a two year old little girl who looked just like her.

"Let's have Kono run the photo."

* * *

I paced a little behind Kono as she ran the photo to find out who the two girls in the photo were.

"Got it. The woman is Isabella Swan, Officer Swan's daughter and the little girl is her daughter Trinity Swan. There aren't any photos of who the father is, just photos of Isabella with two other people. Tyler Crowley and Angela Webber who, according to Isabella's facebook page, are her best friends and Trinity's godparents."

"It's gonna break their hearts when they find out their father/grandfather was murdered." Chin said sadly. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to break the news though." Danny said. Danny and I left and we were now driving to the Swan residence.

It was silent before Danny started talking.

"Do you think the little girl's father even knows she exists?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's not our place to ask." I told him.

"But aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Yes I am, but I know to keep my mouth shut." I chastised him.

"When have I ever not kept my mouth shut?"

"Oh, do you want me to make a list?" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what? Why don't we put on some music?" He turned the radio on and music played.

 _Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low…._

I switched the station and played a different song.

 _What if I say I'm not like the others?_

 _What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

 _You're the pretender_

 _What if I say I will never surrender?_

"Since when did you listen to Foo Fighters?"

"Since now." I said smirking.

* * *

Bella's POV

I just finished cleaning up the house a bit, Trinity was upstairs getting ready to go to school. Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I called out. I walked to the door and opened it to see two people. One was a man shorter than me with dirty blond slicked back hair with a beard scruff and blue eyes in a dress shirt, tie, khakis, and dress shoes. The other was a man with a dark grey v-neck, blue and black flannel, light brown cargo pants, and tennis shoes. He was kinda hot.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Mr. Hotty asked.

"Yes." I told him, glancing at both men.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, this is Detective Sergeant Danny Williams. We're a part of the five-o. May we please come in?" He said showing me his badge.

"Of course, come in." I held the door wider so they could enter. I closed the door and led them into the living room. "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?"

"No thank you. We actually came to talk to you." Detective Williams said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried, sitting down on the opposite couch.

"It's about your father, Officer Charles Swan." Commander McGarrett spoke up.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

They explained to me about how dad was found dead by teenagers. I could feel my heart sinking and my world crashing down. I sank down into the couch and felt the tears fall.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Det. Williams told me. I nodded and the tears fell faster.

"I just can't believe he's really gone."

"Mom?" I heard Trinity walking down the stairs.

"Trinity…" I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They're with the police, sweetheart. This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Sergeant Danny Williams."

"Please, just call us Steve and Danny." Danny said. I nodded.

"Police? Like grandpa Charlie." I covered my mouth to suppress the sob. But she saw it. "Mommy, what's wrong?

"Sweetheart, grandpa he's…" I knew she was smart enough to know what I mean.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Tears began to fall from her eyes as I nodded. She began to cry and I held her close as she did. I felt Steve and Danny's gaze on us and saw sadness in their eyes.

"You wanna stay home from school?" I whispered to her. She nodded in my shoulder. I stood up, carrying her in my arms. I looked back at Steve and Danny. "I'm just going to take her up in her room, I'll be right back."

"Take all the time you need." Steve told me. I nodded and carried her upstairs.

When I made it to her room, she fell asleep with tears still falling. I set her down on her bed and take off her shoes and jacket, covering her with her Lilo and Stitch blanket. Kissing her forehead, I watched as one of my tears hit her cheek. I wiped it away along with her tears.

I sat on her bedside and stroked her forehead, just watching her. She meant the world to me, I can't imagine what would happen if I ever lost her.

I step out of the room and close the door behind me. I lean against the wall and just slide down to the floor. Pressing my head against my knees, I just quietly let it all out. The pain and grief, I lost two people, _him_ and Charlie…. Dad….

After calming down, I slowly walked back downstairs, pulling the sweater closer to my body and crossing my arms. Steve and Danny were still in the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Once they saw me, they stood up.

"She's asleep." I said with a slight sniffle. They nodded.

"We would like to ask you questions though." Danny said cautiously.

"Sure, ask away." I sat back down on the couch.

"Did your father have any enemies or people that had a grudge against him?" Steve asked.

"No, he was the nicest man in the world. But when someone brought up me or Trinity in a threat, hell would rise in his path. But no one ever hated him." I explained. They chuckled when I mentioned how angry he would get.

"What about you? Did anyone ever resent you?" Danny asks carefully. I went to say no, but then remembered.

"Oh my god…" I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

"What is it?" I looked at Steve in fear.

"Victoria…."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

"Who's Victoria?" Danny asked.

"Um…" I shook my head. "When I was seventeen, I had a boyfriend. Him and his family had visitors one day, James, Victoria, and Laurent. James grew obsessed with me and wanted me for himself even though he was married to Victoria. So James pretended he had my mother and I willingly went to him. He started to hit me and broke my leg and wrist. My ex fought him and almost killed him. But the police got there just in time to stop him and take James in because Laurent spilled his guts that he never wanted to be a part of any of it anymore. He was sent to prison for twelve years without trial because they've been trying to find him for years.

"He was part of a mafia. Victoria disappeared after that and wasn't seen then. But I think it's her. I knew how much she loved James."

"What does she look like?" Danny asked.

"Uh… Bright red frizzy and curly hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. About my height."

"Thank you for the information Miss Swan." Danny said.

"Please, just call me Bella." They smiled.

"Well Bella, if you have any more information to tell us, just give us a call." Steve gave me his card and I took it, putting it in my pocket.

"Of course."

"We should get going. Call us if anything." Danny said. I led them back to the door and they left in their camaro.

I shut the door and leant back against it. Putting my hands over my face, I push my fingers through my hair.

Goodbye daddy…..

* * *

The next day, it was a Saturday, so Trinity and I decided to walk around for a bit. While walking, I saw a large building that, despite Hawaii being a small place, I never passed by before. I pulled Steve's card out and saw it was the same address. And there was a large gold and black colored statue of King Kamehameha.

And there was Steve and two other people walking out of the building. Trinity and I walked up to them and decided to greet them.

"Hey, Steve." I called out, grabbing their attention.

"Bella, hey. This is Chin Ho and Kono." I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too."

"This is my daughter Trinity."

"Hi." Trinity greeted happily, waving her hand. Chin Ho and Kono smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Kono said, making my daughter smile.

"We were just walking around for a bit when I saw this huge place. And then you guys walked out."

"Yeah, we were actually just heading out to go and talk to you about Victoria. We caught some footage of her on a camera from the alley where the crime took place." Steve said.

"So it's definitely her." I stated. He nodded.

"Yeah, but someone else was with her." Kono spoke up, pulling a photo out of her pocket. She showed it to me and I almost broke down in tears and tore the photo up. But I know that they saw the shocked and heartbroken expression on my face.

"You know him?" Chin Ho asked. I nodded.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. Five years ago…." I looked down at my daughter and I knew that they caught on to what I meant.

VIctoria was working with Edward and they killed my father.

"We should all head on inside." Kono said. I nodded and they led Trinity and I into the building and up some stairs.

Once we got inside and was greeted by the sight of large monitors and what looked to be a touch screen table. Danny was in his office with a little girl who looked just like him. I assume she's his daughter. Danny saw us walk in and led the girl out of the office.

"Hello Bella. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"She knows who was working with Victoria." Danny nodded.

"Sorry this is my daughter Grace."

"Nice to meet you Grace, this is my daughter Trinity." The two girls smiles and waved to each other.

"You know what, Grace, why don't you and Trinity go into my office and play some Pac-Man or Street Fighter on my computer?" Danny suggested.

"Girls don't play Street Fighter, Danno." Grace said. "C'mon." They ran into his office and got behind the computer.

"Looks like we're going to have to schedule girls nights for those two." I said. He nodded with a grin.

"Yeah." We walked up to Kono, Steve, and Chin Ho were. Kono was typing something on the touch screen thing and bringing up photos and videos. They brought up an image of Victoria and Edward cornering dad. I turned away slightly and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Family died of disease and he survived. Adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen along with Mary-Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy, and Rosalie Hale." Kono said.

"That's him. It's definitely him." I pause as a tear falls. I quickly wipe it away. "I can't believe he would do something like this."

"We'll find him, Bella. The guy deserves to be behind bars. He left his daughter and killed your father." I nodded at Kono's words.

"When you do find him, I wanna talk to him. Maybe even throw a couple punches after years of waiting." I said. She chuckles and nods.

"I'll keep that in mind." After that, I talked to them about me and Edwards relationship in high school. **(A/N: Just imagine the story Twilight but without the whole vampire werewolf mojo.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

They were pretty shocked and angry by what I told them. But Kono looked pretty pissed.

"Why the hell would he leave you in the middle of the goddamn woods?! You could've gotten hypothermia!" Danny said appalled. I nodded, wiping some tears away.

"Well, he may not have been the greatest guy in the world, but he did leave the greatest going away present." I said, looking through the window of the room Grace and Trinity. Smiling as I saw the two laughing and spending time together as if they grew up with each other.

"Does Trinity know who her father is?" Steve asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"She doesn't. But she does question why she doesn't have a daddy. I just tell her that I haven't found the right man that could be a good dad for her. Which isn't entirely a lie." I admitted. They nodded in understanding.

"Well, I suggest that you learn how to defend yourself seeing as it would be beneficial for both you and Trinity." Kono said.

"Oh, my dad already taught me all that stuff. Fighting, shooting, first aid; he was pretty adamant about me protecting myself." I said, smiling sadly at the mention of my dad. "He even gave me full access to his gun safe in the basement. It has all my favorites; .45 caliber, bolt action Ruger rifle, Winchester lever action 30 30 rifle, a couple pocket knives, and supplies. My dad was a prepared man." I saw Danny and Steve look at me with awe and interest.

"Um, I don't mean to sound needy, but can I please look at your gun safe. I'm really interested." He practically begged, making Chin and Kono quietly laugh.

"Sure, I guess. Maybe you can bring Grace with you." I pointed out. He nodded, and then when he thought I wasn't looking, he fist pumped the air. I smiled to myself, he was so much like Tyler, those two should go bowling and have a beer. I looked at my watch. "We better get going. I have yet to tell my friends Angela and her husband Tyler about dad." Danny nodded and I followed him to his office.

"Trini, it's time to go home." I said. They both 'aw' and pout.

"Are we going to see them again?" Trinity asked.

"We will, we just have to ask." I said. I look to Danny. "Does Grace go to Kalihi Kai?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool, so does Trinity. Her teachers if Mrs. Dominic. **(A/N: I just chose a random school and made up a name.)** " Both Danny and Grace looked at me in surprise.

"Mrs. Dominic is a fourth grade teacher. Isn't Trinity only five?" Danny asked.

"She is. But she's also an avid reader and has been reading a lot of books on different subjects. She was smart enough to skip to fifth grade." I said proud of my little girl.

"Wow…" Was all Grace said.

"So, you'll be seeing her at school and have another friend, sweetie." I said to my daughter. "And after school, I can watch over Grace while you're here working." I waved my hand around.

"Oh no, I can't put you through that much trouble." Danny said, making Grace glare at him. I could tell she was slightly offended at the word 'trouble'.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I know you don't wanna join in a conversation about manicures and boys." I smirked. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at me and Grace as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "How about Monday?" I asked. He stopped and nodded.

"Sounds good, what do you think, Grace?" He asked his daughter who nodded enthusiastically. Both little girls smiled and high fived.

"We better get going. Bye Danny, bye Grace." I shook Danny's hand and hugged Grace. As we walked out of his office, Trinity and Grace hugged, making Kono and I 'aww'. Trinity then hugged Kono, Chin, Danny, and Steve.

"Bye everyone." I called out. Trinity waved to them.

"Bye!" They said back. We walked out of the building and began to walk home.

"I like them. Especially Steve." Trinity said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why Steve?" I asked. SHe just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like him."

"Like him?" I ask.

"Not like that mommy. I just think he's a cool person." She said.


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
